1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing method and computer program for processing information. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, and computer program for restoring appropriately a file system that has been destroyed due to power interruptions or any other power failures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known video cameras record a file system (FS) in a file allocation table (FAT) format during recording of a moving image. Also, during moving image taking operation, the known video cameras write a file body by a predetermined number of groups of pictures (GOPs), namely, a recording unit of video recording (RUV) as a unit in accordance with moving picture experts group (MPEG) or MPEG 4/advanced video coding (AVC). The length of a moving image file is updated by RUV. If a power interruption takes place during moving image taking operation, the file body is backed up by RUV unit, a file length to the point of time of power interruption is calculated, and the FS is updated and restored (as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-242563).